The present invention relates generally to videogames and, more particularly, to a videogame that incorporates physical objects such as toys.
Toys such as action figures, cars, robots, weapons, buildings, and others provide countless hours of fun and enjoyment for many. Toys often serve as a vehicle for expanding the imagination and cultivating creativity.
Videogames also provide fun and enjoyment for many. Videogames allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Videogames allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
These experiences have generally been mutually exclusive, and users have been forced to sacrifice one form of play in favor of the other.